1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and particularly to a memorial display to commemorate a person who has passed away that can be used to permanently retain items in remembrance of the departed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an individual passes away, it is customary to display the body of the individual in a casket at a funeral home, and thereafter the casket is buried. After the casket is buried, there is little left to remind the family of the burial ceremony and any associated memorial for the deceased. In order to provide a lasting memorial of the funeral service, some caskets include nameplates or other keepsakes mounted on the side or in a recess in the casket. The keepsakes are sometimes removable after the funeral service to be kept or displayed by the family.
Such nameplates, however, are typically in the form of conventional plaques. Any other keepsakes, such as funeral flowers, obituary copies, sympathy cards, or the like, are left free and uncontained. As time goes by, such items are often lost or misplaced. It would be desirable to provide a display that may be used at a memorial service and that may then be taken by the family, both as a display and as a retainer for holding such keepsakes in perpetuity.
Thus, a memorial display solving the aforementioned problems is desired.